totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Plik:Madcon - Don't Worry feat. Ray Dalton (Official Video)
Opis "This is the brand new official video from the hitmaking duo MADCON: watch DON'T WORRY feat. Ray Dalton now! ► Get the Track now: iTunes: http://wmg.cc/madcon_dontworry_itunes Amazon: http://wmg.cc/madcon_sgl_amz Spotify: http://wmg.cc/dontworry_sptfy Google Play: http://wmg.cc/madcon-dontworry-gplay ► More Info: Website: http://www.madconlive.com/ Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/OfficialMadcon Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/OfficialMadcon Twitter: https://twitter.com/madc0n Instagram: http://instagram.com/madc0n Produced By: Johnny Powers Severin for RedOne Productions, LLC Written By: Johnny Powers Severin, Teddy Sky, Yosef Woldemariam, Tshawe Baqwa, Ray Dalton Lyrics - Verse 1: I’ll take you to the future forget about the past You can keep all of your secrets I swear that I won’t ask let go of all your troubles, I don’t care where you’ve been the only thing that matters now is where the night will end Pre: Them bright big lights are shining on us That beat so tight it makes you wanna get up get down like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow Chorus: Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I know we’ll be alright Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Verse 2: Let’s get down to business and show me what you got just keep the record spinning the music never stops you wanna live forever and reach above the stars Let’s take it to next level just light the space ship up Pre: Them bright big lights are shining on us That beat so tight it makes you wanna get up get down like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow Chorus: Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I know we’ll be alright Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Bridge: On the rooftop/ Surrounded by the stars and the views hot/ Ain't nobody thinking 'bout what you got/ Everything's ours, wanna dip? Get a new spot/ Don't worry, don't worry/ The night never ends, no hurry no hurry/ Shorty look thick and the lines get blurry/ And the nights in your palm so we might get dirty/ DJ, let the beat play, make a heat wave, when you replay this/ Tonight we gone party like its d-day/ Young and free saying this the one on my ck shit/ The Moon is the light/ Sky is the ceiling/ The low is the base and the high is the feeling/ The world is the club, all in cause we can/ This' one for the books don't worry bout a thang/ Chorus: Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I know we’ll be alright Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing "Abonniert Warner Music auf YouTube: http://bit.ly/1dHiFUL Willst du mehr News von uns per eMail? Dann trag dich in unseren Newsletter ein: http://www.warnermusic.de/newsletter ► Du findest uns im Netz auch hier: Website: http://www.warnermusic.de ► Follow us: Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/warnermusicDE Spotify: http://open.spotify.com/user/warner.music.central.europe Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/warnermusicDE Google : https://plus.google.com/115335844164470451303/posts Instagram: http://www.instagram.com/warnermusicDE ► Shop: http://www.warnermusic.de/shop Kategoria:Filmy